What T'F Are You Up To At Konoha High
by xxSugar-Bunnixx
Summary: At school full of hormones and drugs and such: anything can happen. Sometimes you just have to go with the flow.
1. Intro

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I owned Naruto, would I still be saying the famous line: "Times are hard"? Probably not because I would be rich!**

**So Lets Begin Shall We?**

Hyuga's were very famous for not showing any emotions. So were the Uchiha's. Both clans seemed very skilled at having people of Konoha Heights ponder what was on their minds at the time. One Hyuga though, seemed to well, suck at doing so. She had her eyes on a very certain blond. He had made her fall deep in a whirlpool of emotions. At times she even had to stop and ask herself: "What am I doing?"

While walking down the streets of the suburbs she called home she looked out for the blond. When looking left and right multiple times she finally gave up her desperate search. He hadn't known she had been stalking him. He was a newcomer to Konoha Heights and went by the name of: Naruto Namikaze. She wondered what his middle name could possible be. He seemed to be a loner. But at times he could be very loud and bad.

Sakura would not be stealing another one away. Hinata would make sure of it.

Finally stopping at her destination she knocked on a close friends door hoping for good advice.

A gray haired man with a mask over a large fraction of his face opened the door wide enough so she could only see his head.

"Hello Kakashi Sensei…" She greeted and thus, trailed off as she stared off into the clear sunny day and all the busy people buzzing down the Konoha streets. "Ms. Hyuga? What brings you to my house? For the eighth time today may I add." She could tell he wasn't trying to be rude.

"Oh. This must be a bad time… I should come another time. Maybe tomorrow… but Sakura may already have him by tomorrow…" Kakashi sighed.

"Who's this er… him?" He asked innocently. She looked at him annoyed like the way she looked at her father's new girlfriends.

"It's this guy I need to see. Naruto Namikaze. He's starting my high school Monday. Have you seen him?"

Kakashi looked off into the distance with a sigh as the wind picked up and moved his hair.

"Yea. He was with Sakura. They went down to the forest. Laughing about absolutely nothing. Why are you looking for him anyway? You know he has a horrible record and a school suspension list a mile long. You also know your father would highly disagree you're hanging out with him. He says he's hood. And you know what that means."

Hinata looked at the ground. "Thank you Kakashi Sensei." She bowed before heading off towards the forest. "No problem kid. I just hope you don't get hurt when you make it there…" He whispered to himself before closing the door.

He noticed she had ended the conversation slightly as quick as it had begun. He had said his final remarks all too quietly but she was already gone and he didn't want to say it as he was calling after her. He learned a long time ago that neighbors were nosey like nobodies business and would find out whatever they could on whatever story they could get their dirty fingers on.

Where The Hyuga Is Now…

Hinata trailed through the forest path and found many people walking their dogs and holding hands with their lovers and such. All she could think about at the time was Naruto. His soft blond hair and his cerulean blue eyes that sparkled like jewels. He even got Anko's attention when they all met him in the Hokage's office. He was definitely eye-candy.

She forgot she was trailing as she suddenly hit something and fell to the ground causing her to snap out of her thoughts and groan in pain.

**Alrighty! That's frikkin it for now. You know, there's more twists to this. I already know where I want to take this. Look out for the next chapter!**

**^-^ Thanks!^-^**

**And next chapters are gonna be longer! ^-^  
**


	2. My Comfort Zone

**Chappie two! Much longer!**

**Chapter 2**

"The hell? Watch where you're going!" The shy Hyuga tried to fix her blurry vision. "I-I'm sorry…" She tried to apologize. Whoever she had hit seemed really ticked. "Look I don't…" The mystery person stopped talking and then, looked down upon the pretty girl he had almost chewed out.

"Hey cutie." Hinata blinked a couple times and then blushed in deep embarrassment and a little bit of excitement as she looked to see her blond crush hovering above her with a seductive smirk on his face. His tone seemed to change. He must not have realized that he had bumped into her when his tone seemed angry. A little embarrassed that she was on the ground, she got up and dusted herself off.

"H-hi… You must b-be Naruto…" Her stutter was back. She looked at the ground and mentally cursed to herself.

"So… uh… I sort of suck at making a conversation. You just need to watch where ya' going! Kay?" She looked up at him and sighed heavily. "I'm sorry. I was actually coming to talk to you just now…. Not like in a romantic way! No! Just like… Introduce myself! A romantic way would be sort of weird now! Heh heh! I should shut-up." Naruto smiled at her in delight. She was definitely someone to keep an eye on.

Women around Konoha Heights had been following him around the neighborhood like stalker girl-scouts. It was creepy.

'So… uh… what's your name?" She could see that he wanted to talk to her. His eyes were almost too readable.

"It's er…" She looked back at the ground. Hinata felt a sudden closeness as she felt him up against her. He placed a soft and on her face and she looked up to stare him right in his deep blue eye's. "Hinata. That is my name. Hinata Hyuga." She told him. For a moment, he stared right back into her mysterious lavender eyes before putting his mouth down to her ear. She could almost die, but she would save that for another time.

"I like that. It's cute. I guess I will see you Monday then." Hinata blinked wildly and thought he was leaving. He suddenly grabbed her hand and interlocked their fingers before whispering in her ear again.

"And Baby? You really aren't a very good stalker." He chuckled and left leaving her standing in pure awe. That's how guys like Naruto seemed to always make her feel.

Hinata regained her composure and began heading back to Konoha Heights.

At Kakashi's home

"Shelby please don't go! Shelby Mark loves you!" Kakashi yelled at his television. It was unmanly for him to be watching Soaps, but he had found a peculiar interest in them when watching them one day unaware it was one in the morning when he finished the first season.

"Next time on Love and War…" Kakashi looked down at his popcorn and finished tub of Rocky Roads ice cream. Intertwined in his blanket he sighed in satisfaction. He was getting up to go get some more ice cream when he heard a slight knock at the door. Quickly, he changed the T.V station to football, and went to get the door.

He looked to see Tsunade at the door. She had her arms crossed and chuckled to herself. "Intertwined with a blanket and Rocky Roads ice cream on the side of your face. What a shame. Watching Love and War again Kakashi?"

Kakashi sighed and began changing the subject. 'What do you want Tsunade?" She placed her hands on her hips and pouted. "So you were watching Love and War? Very unmanly." She said the unmanly part teasingly before barging into his home to tell him some, rather interesting news.

At Naruto's house

"Mom?" The wild blond called out for his mom as he entered his house. He wasn't expecting to see six figures in his house on the couch rather than three. His mother looked very unhappy. So did his sister, and his father was emotionless which meant he was pretty ticked too. There was a blonde haired woman and a gray haired man. They just stared at him.

"What?" He asked a little ticked.

"Naruto Namikaze, your record." The blond haired woman seemed to be pretty hot. Then he remembered something. She handed him the papers. When their hands touched, she looked at him a minute before pulling her hand away.

"Oh crap. This is obaa-chan isn't it?" He asked pointing to her. "Yes Naruto. But shut-up. Tsunade and Kakashi have something to say to you." His mother crossed her arms.

Naruto Namikaze you have been expelled four times as long as you have been in the following neighborhoods of Suna Apartments, Land of Sound Housing, Konoha Apartments where you attended Washington High School, and Konoha Heights where you attended East High." His obaa-chan looked serious.

"If your behavior is crappy at Konoha High, you will not be able to go to any high schools here and will be forced to move. Again." The gray haired man was at the Konoha High open house. That meant he worked there. Crud.

"I understand." He gave them a nod and Tsunade and Kakashi grabbed bags. "Naruto, you shall be staying with Kakashi until your first year of high school is over. Your things are packed. Meet us outside when you are ready to go." The two headed out the door giving Naruto and his family privacy.

"Why in hell did I get stuck with him? I could see obaa-chan. This is ridiculous." Naruto sighed heavily. "But I guess I could do this crap." He chuckled to himself as he looked at the house he would no longer be staying in for a semester.

His sister ran to give him a hug. "Be careful out there. If anything happens to you, I'm going to prison for some bodies murder." He looked down at her. "Yea, I know." He didn't bother to give his parents a hug. He didn't want to. They didn't love him as far as he knew.

"Bye Naruko." He waved and left leaving his parents in deep confusion.

"Naruko why didn't Naruto give us a hug or a kiss or anything? He has been distant lately." Kushina was concerned about her son. She grabbed her daughter's shoulder that wasn't facing her. Naruko was facing where Naruto was standing.

"Because I care…" She trailed off and walked to her room leaving her parents pondering about what she meant.

At The Hyuga Home

"Hanabi I had the best day ever!" Hanabi, the older Hyuga's younger sister squealed as she shut the door to her shared room.

"What happened? Did you get a life?" Her sister asked enthusiastically and sarcastically in a high pitched voice.

"Ha-Ha very funny. I actually talked to the new kid. That cute Namikaze boy." Hanabi's mouth dropped open. "He looked at me and touched my cheek. He whispered in my ear and everything. It was so magical." She held her hands to her chest and sighed before flopping onto her bed.

"It probably was magic to you. He was probably just trying to get something from you. He's considered as a bad boy. With freaking good hair and good looks and good ways of using girls and doing way with them." Hinata didn't like her sister's judgment. Naruto had only been in Konoha Heights for a week.

"Whatever. I like him. And frankly, I really don't give a damn about your opinions."

Hanabi sighed and shook her head as she turned to face her mirror. "Whatever." Was all she said…

**Okay! I'm done! This chappie is complete! Thank you to my er… one review that meant a whole entire lot! Lots of love! Will continue! ^_^**


	3. From His Home to Mine

**Hooray! I haven't updated in a long time! Forgive me! I took a break and forgot about this story so when I searched it up, it had reviews! They were all great and I got this story favorited so I shall continue with this story!**

Oh and Thanks To: & SasuNaruForever564 along with the many other anonymous reviews! Any one counts!

"Whatever? You know I'm trying to protect you! So when Monday comes and you're wondering why he's treating you like garbage, please don't ask me for help." Hinata could hear the sarcasm dripping from her sister's voice. Naruto was nice, sweet, kind, and he was stalk worthy. Something that her sister knew nothing of. There were a few good men left on Earth! She had gotten the chance to meet one.

"I have no idea why you are trying to care, and or begging but I don't need your help! Stop acting like mom and get it through your head that just because you've been heart broken every time you've fallen in love, doesn't mean it's going to happen to me!" Hanabi was quite ponderous of her sister's words. She was being clingy and they weren't even in a relationship…

"Whatever." Hanabi finished the conversation with her sister's previous words. Hyuga's were also good at ending conversations. They had the first and last word.

At Kakashi's House…

"Alright Naruto, here is where you'll be staying for the rest of your first semester at Konoha High…" Kakashi trailed off in disbelief that a boy Naruto's age had gotten into so much trouble throughout his life. What made matters even worse what that this boy was staying with him. That meant he wouldn't be able to watch Love and War, he would have to buy food for two, and he would have to share his house.

"At least its not as dingy as I thought." Naruto complimented Kakashi's two-bedroom house and set his bags on the floor. Closing the door behind him, he waited for Kakashi's next orders.

"Not as dingy as you thought?" Kakashi asked. 'Just be lucky I haven't pulled out the whisky.' He thought to himself.

"So what's with the two rooms in this place? I mean there's nobody here but you…" The gray haired man eyed the floor.

"Well, there wasn't always just me in this house Naruto." Naruto blinked twice. There was definitely going to be a flash back, so Naruto sat down on a nearby sofa to hear Kakashi's life story.

" I had a wife and a daughter at some point during my life. One day my wife and I were arguing about bills or something. My daughter had asked us to stop arguing yet we didn't. Before I knew it my daughter was crying and my wife had her hands over her face crying as well. She became so upset at me and eventually we started arguing again. My daughter started screaming and when I turned around, the car flipped when it had ran into another killing both my wife, and daughter…"

Naruto was going to shed a tear and he was wondering why Kakashi had told the story casually, like there was nothing wrong and everything was fine.

"She had told me she was going to leave me. I just never knew what she meant… So yea, I live alone. Put it like that. But uh… what about you?" Naruto could tell the man was trying to change the subject so Naruto decided to help him out.

"Well, obviously I live with my sister, and unfortunately, my parents. I've always been a bad kid. I tried smoking at thirteen and I've been hooked on it ever since. I've dated many chicks but it's been only for one-night stands. I suck at a lot of academic categories. Mainly math because I get confused by the numbers. I hate authority with a burning passion and my parents don't care about me at all. Oh and girls like the whole bad-boy thing I got going on."

Kakashi smiled at the last statement the troubled boy made. "They do huh? I bet you're right. Girls have bad taste nowadays. Hinata likes you a lot though." Naruto thought about that name. It seemed really familiar.

"She was stalking you for an entire week which I thought was highly creepy in many unexplainable ways and she was talking about you for a very long time the other day. She thinks I'm her girl friend or something."

'So that was the chick I bumped into in the forest…' The blond had a lot of thinking to do. First off, she liked him? But he was out of her league. Plus Naruto only went for the bad girls. She seemed like she had hardly ever even looked at authority the wrong way. She was still pretty banging and he would have to check her out on Monday.

"You've been mighty silent ever since I said her name." Naruto snapped out of his daze and rolled his eyes at the cooing man.

"Yea, that chick is pretty hot. She's just not my type. I like the sexy badass ones that like to party and give me what I want when I want it."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "Alright Naruto. Whatever you say." With that Kakashi exited his living room shaking his head.

**OK! That's it for now! Like I said I shall continue! Thanks everyone! xxSugar-Bunnixx**


	4. Heaven Sent & Hell Bound

**Yea! Next Chappie! Thank You To EVERYONE! **

The Next Day…

Hinata awoke groaning at the sound of her alarm clock. Hitting it, it fell to the floor with a soft thud. Monday's sucked and she knew it. Monday just wasn't her day…

Fifty-Three Minutes Later…

Hinata finished putting on her outfit: baby blue Hollister shirt with gray skinny jeans and black combat boots. She wore her hair in two opposite ponytails and a NY Snapback to match her shirt.

Hanabi wore the exact same thing only her shirt and hat were lavender. They both were trying to be as controlling of the mirror as possible. Grabbing their bags, they headed out the door.

At Kakashi's House…

Naruto looked at the time on his computer and sighed. It was 6:00 AM. He had awoken at five and was glad he still had time. He checked his email and found he had five new messages.

From: Sasuke

To: My Favorite Baka

Naruto chuckled to himself and then read the message.

HMU! I got a question. You found anybody you like around Konoha Heights yet?

Naruto sighed. He would just have to check the rest of his messages later. The message Sasuke had sent him had been stuck with him as he checked his mirror. He had on his favorite orange Abercrombie shirt with black skinny jeans and a Snapback hooked on his belt loop. He wore orange and black Jordan's and another hat on his head. It was one of those types of hats that would have the strings hang off on either sides and it was orange and black checkered. He loved it with all his heart. It was the last memory of his brother…

Rushing out with his bag, he jetted down the stairs and out the door.

While walking down the street he noticed the looks and hand gestures chicks gave him. He shook his head and kept walking while chuckling to himself. "Girls just don't know when to quit."

"Wait up Baka!" Naruto turned around to face his besties, as girls call their best friends.

"Don't go around picking fights! I was about to destroy somebody's dignity." Naruto told his friends.

"Whatever. So you're starting our school today?" A pony tailed friend asked with much teasing. "Shut up Shikamaru. Look yea I'm going to go to this school. Hopefully I won't do anything that'll get me suspended."

"Naruto, we all know someone's gonna end up pissing you off and then you're gonna ruin them. There's a pattern." The quietest of his best friends couldn't help but laugh at that. "Shut up Neji! And Sasuke I'm going to try and control my temper. Even if I do go H.A.M I'll probably just smoke it off like I've done for the past month."

"After you knock somebody out and get arrested…" Sasuke mentioned to his blond companion. Neji sighed and then looked at Naruto. "I guess smoking it off couldn't hurt. But you know how aggressive you get after having one too many." Naruto couldn't believe his own friends had no faith in him.

"Fine. Be that way." Naruto was beginning to get ticked so he just ended the conversation. They all started heading towards the school in hopes of making it on time.

Hinata and Hanabi…

They finally reached the school and went their separate ways. While walking down the hall the oldest Hyuga couldn't help but pause. She thought she had heard something and didn't feel like letting the cursed Monday drive her insane.

It sounded exactly like what she hoped it wasn't. Putting her ear to the door, she listened just to make sure.

"And you aren't gonna tell that little Hyuga brat about this are you Kiba?" "Cross my heart Sakura-chan." Hinata continued to listen to the kissing of the two. Now, she really hated Mondays.

Storming off, she tried to hold in the backed-up tears. While tons of emotions were going through her head at once, she hit something but then… another something or someone caught her from falling and embarrassing herself.

"Wow, you know this is starting to get really creepy." Hinata opened her eyes to face her savior. It was he! The Namikaze boy! Blushing in embarrassment, the girl wouldn't dare move as he brought her closer to him. When their noses brushed up against one another her eyes widened and she hoped for what was next, was what she thought.

"Its funny how it seems you've been following me everywhere. But then again, we do go to the same school." Hinata blushed deeper with every word her said. Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Neji noticed the reactions of the girl and raised their eyebrows in unison.

"Uh, yea… I'm sorry about the other day Naruto… Is there any way I could make it up to you?" It was Naruto's turn to raise his eyebrow. The forest incident was an accident. But on the other hand, there was something she could do.

"Until High School is over you shall promise me you shall start paying attention to where you are going. Oh, and that you'd be mine for a night." A seductive smile went across Naruto's face. Neji's mouth almost hit the floor. He had nothing to be angry about. Naruto was his best friend, and plus his cousin needed Naruto so she could tell that guy her issues instead.

Hinata suddenly thought back to what her sister had said about Naruto's type.

She became angry that she hadn't believed her sister before…

"So that's all you think of me as?" Naruto raised his eyebrow again. "What are you talking about?" The angry Hyuga pushed Naruto off of her and crossed her arms.

"So what am I to you? Just a one-night stand? Don't play dumb with me Baka!" She had begun getting attention from fellow schoolmates. The bell had rung yet, nobody moved.

Naruto tried to bite his tongue. His mother had always told him to be nice to females and treat them like roses. This one though? He would treat this one the way she wanted to be treated. And it definitely wasn't roses.

"That's really what you think? You weren't thinking that when you were stalking me for a whole week you weirdo." His tone became cold and pissed. He wasn't the type to let it go was he?

"I may be weirdo, but at least I don't have to worry about being tested."

The whole crowd oohed.

"Oh I've been tested. And I'm negative. Go figure. I figured the reason why you can't keep a boyfriend now is because your sister or someone else has already beat you to it."

She wondered how he knew she had a sister. He looked over to Neji who quickly turned away from her. All of her tears ran down her face and silently she lowered her head slowly in defeat.

"All of a sudden, I don't seem so terrible." The crowd had became satisfied and congratulated Naruto for his win.

"What are all you students doing out of class?" The whole hall became quiet. A blond haired lady wearing a navy blue suit yelled at all of the students in the hall. The minors made way and backed up making two rows as she walked through them like a Soul Train line. "We were just watching the program Mrs. T." One of the student bystanders admitted to the angry woman.

"Program?" She asked with even more anger in her voice. "Yea. Some blond kid just told the Hyuga chick off. I think he's the new guy or something."

On an average day, Mrs. Tsunade would let it slide with a warning. Today was another story.

She looked knew exactly who was responsible.

"NARUTO! YOU AND THE GIRL REPORT TO MY OFFICE! AS FOR THE REST OF YOU! GET TO CLASS BEFORE YOU SEE THE DARK SIDE OF A HEAVEN SENT PRINCIPLE!"

The teens weren't so sure of the "Heaven Sent" part of the principle's sentence; but they all knew they had better get to class. Before Tsunade knew it, the hall was empty.

"You, You. In my office now!" Naruto eyed the Hyuga and she flipped him the bird. He looked at her and said: "Right back at you. Stupid Hoe."

Ah Mondays… You can't live with em, and you can't live without em.

**Done! Oh Man, Immah explain some things in the next chappie (like the fact Kiba & Hinata date). I wanted this to end with another cliff hanger. Yepsh. I'm just that mean. Shout outs to my fans! Youknow whoyou are! If this chapter was rushed I deeply apologize but I hope this is enough till the next time I update. So many questions were left unanswered! Yea in this story Hinata & Kiba do date. Sakura Haruno shows a major role in chapters to come. Naruto does have a brother in this which you will find out who in the next chapter! But till then, bah-bye! :P**


End file.
